


Obsession Kills

by Fallinfromgrace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Doesn't Know, Death, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder, Murder in Lux, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), unstable Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley head to LA to find a rare book at an auction house. Things seem to go sideways almost as soon as they get to their hotel. Crowley is acting weird and his baser instincts seem to be taking over. Something is having an odd effect on him and neither of them knows why.All it takes to find out is a trip to a popular night club where they find themselves in even more trouble. Now there’s a dead body, a detective hunting a killer and is that the King of Hell? How do they get themselves into these situations?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 39
Kudos: 284





	1. Welcome to The City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Good Omens/Lucifer crossover. I hope everyone likes it! There is some mild violence and death, but not any more graphic then in Lucifer.

"Splendid!" Aziraphale said as Crowley walked into the bookshop his arms laden down with bags of sushi from Aziraphale’s favorite place. He waved at Crowley and pointed to the phone and Crowley rolled his eyes with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"Yes angel I can see you're on the phone," he muttered as he made his way to the back room with the food he'd just run out for and left Aziraphale to his convention. By the time Aziraphale came into the backroom, a huge smile on his face, Crowley had all the food dished up and a bottle of wine chilled and ready to pour.

"Good news angel?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale sat next to him on the couch. It had been 5 years since Armagedon't and Crowley still couldn't believe how much of his life had changed in such a short time. Still couldn’t quite believe it every time Aziraphale kissed him, or told him he loved him, was still a little surprised whenever Aziraphale took his hand in St. James as they fed the ducks, seeds now, bread was bad for them, who knew?

"Indeed, the very best," Aziraphale said before he leaned over and kissed Crowley on the cheek. "Hm, everything looks wonderful, thank you dear." he said as he picked up the wine and poured them both a glass. He handed one to Crowley and watched as Crowley leaned back against the couch, bringing one leg up so he could rest his chin on his knee.

"Well, don't leave a demon in suspense here." he said with a smirk as he waved his wine about a bit.

"Of course, I was just informed that an auction house in Los Angeles has acquired a book I've been hunting for for almost a decade." he said as he picked up his plate.

"Congrats angel," Crowley told him as he leaned back against the couch. "You gonna call in a bid again?" at his question Aziraphale’s smile faltered just a bit.

"Ah, no, unfortunately not," he said taking a bite of the sushi Crowley had brought for him. It was still perfectly chilled, despite the 15 minute walk in 24 degree weather. Crowley raised an eyebrow as he sat up just a little. "They aren't allowing call in bids; apparently they've been having some trouble with it; so I'll have to... go."

"To LA?" Crowley asked with a frown. Oh he could see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Yes, should only have to be there two or three days dear, don't worry, I shan't be gone long." Aziraphale told him and Crowley just nodded his head. As if he was about to let him swan off to LA without him, did he not know him at all?

"When do we leave then?" he asked giving Aziraphale a very pointed look as if daring him to argue the point. He sighed and met Crowley’s eyes and nodded. It may have been five years since they defied heaven and hell but that didn't mean either of them had stopped worrying that someday they were going to pop up and try to destroy them again. And it wasn’t that he thought Aziraphale couldn’t take care of himself, in fact he knew he could, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of someone coming for Aziraphale and him not being there to help.

"Tomorrow morning," Aziraphale said finally and Crowley pulled out his mobile with a smile. That had gone a lot smoother then he’d expected.

"Well, I'll make the reservations then shall I?" he said with a smirk in his voice and Aziraphale just nodded and continued to eat his sushi. He knew Crowley was just worried, they both were. And besides, if he was willing to come maybe they could make a trip of it; have some fun while they were there.

~*~One*~

"I’ve been doing a little reading on the mobile telephone you got me" Aziraphale told him as he exited towards the airport. "There are a lot of interesting things to do in Los Angeles."

"It’s just ‘mobile’ angel," Crowley told him for the hundredth time as he pulled into the airport and headed for long term parking. It had been a little startling the first time he’d gotten a text from the angel a few days after he got him the mobile. He’d thought for sure it would sit next to the hardly touched computer and gather dust. But Aziraphale had taken to the internet quite quickly. The first few weeks he had texted Crowley about _everything_ , it had gotten to the point where Crowley was thinking of hiding the damned thing when Aziraphale seemed to stop texting him when he was making tea or reading.

“Yes, yes,” Aziraphale told him halfheartedly nodding his head. Crowley found a spot miraculously close to the doors and parked the Bentley. “There’s a Zoo there, wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Yes angel,” he said reaching behind his seat to grab their one bag. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about checking a bag. Aziraphale didn’t have any problems miracling up clothing, not that he’d really need to, since he never changed his jacket, but he had a few books he just _had_ to take with them. Crowley had his mobile and headphones; so he was set for the 11 hour flight. He groaned at the thought of being trapped in a big metal tube for elven hours. At least Aziraphale had agreed to first class, hedonistic bastard that he was.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad; maybe he could talk Aziraphale into joining the mile high club. He smirked at the thought as he glanced to his left at Aziraphale. 

“I know that look,” Aziraphale told him as they walked towards the airport. “Do not cause trouble on the plane dear, these humans are so easily spooked these days.”

“Me? Trouble?” Crowley asked feigning outrage as he reached up and clutched his chest with his free hand. “Angel you wound me.” He said feigning a pout and Aziraphale chuckled and then reached out and took the hand on his chest and held it in his.

“Wily serpent,” Aziraphale murmured affectionately before he leaned over and kissed him softly.

~*~Two~*~

The first hour of the flight was spent with the two of them debating where they should have dinner after the auction the next day; they ended up deciding on a small restaurant Aziraphale had found on his mobile.

“Why didn't you ever tell me about this ‘Zagat’ guide?” He asked Crowley and Crowley had just chuckled. He’d only been telling Aziraphale about the amazing things he could do with a computer for years. After that was figured out Crowley had pulled out his mobile and headphones and smiled.

“Gonna sleep for a bit angel,” he told him and Aziraphale smiled and pulled one of his books from their bag and nodded. Crowley smiled and nodded his head and put his headphones in and made himself comfortable before turning out his overhead light. It was a night flight, Aziraphale had insisted. He knew how restless his demon could be, best he could sleep through most of the flight. Aziraphale left his light on, but he knew it wouldn’t dare bother Crowley while he was sleeping.

It was almost eight hours later and partially through a second book that Crowley started to thrash in his seat a bit. He’d always had nightmares, a fact which Aziraphale had not known until the first time they’d slept together and Crowley had woken from a dead sleep yelling about someone killing his best friend. At the time it had only been a few weeks since they stopped Armageddon and the trauma was still fresh in both their minds. It had only taken a little coaxing that night to get Crowley to open up about the dreams. They had tapered off more and more in recent years so Aziraphale was a little started when he started to thrash.

“Crowley love, it’s just a dream,” He told him softly and Crowley growled, it was a menacing sound, and Aziraphale worried about what he might be dreaming. “Wake up dearheart.” But Crowley just cowered back from him and Aziraphale laid his hands on him and at his touch he seemed to calm.

“Yes dear, just a dream, wake up _now_ ,” he said pushing just a tiny bit of command into his voice. It worked, Crowley’s eyes snapped open and he looked around franticly.

“Angel!” he rasped when he saw him and all but fell into his arms with another gasp. His whole body was vibrating the slightest bit so Aziraphale squeezed him tighter to his chest.

“Are you okay?” Aziraphale asked petting his hair back from his head as he leaned into him. “Was it the bookshop?” He whispered softly. It had been a long while before Crowley stopped dreaming of flames engulfing his bookshop.

“No, it wasn’t, m’fine,” he mumbled into Aziraphale’s chest as he took another deep breath and shook his head lightly. He certainly didn't sound fine. “That was intense.”

“Is everything okay here gentlemen?” A flight attendant asked in a hushed voice and Aziraphale looked up at her and gave a wary smile and a nod.

“Fine thank you. My husband just suffers from nightmares,” Aziraphale said and her eyes went wide as saucers as she looked over to said husband, Crowley had sat back a bit from his chest when he’d heard a new voice, to ask if he needed anything. Aziraphale remembered that he'd removed Crowley’s glasses after he fell asleep. She couldn’t seem to pull her eyes away from his and he pulled away from Aziraphale a bit more and smirked with an eyebrow wiggle, his canines going just slightly pointy. She yelped as she fell backwards just a little and then turned and scurried back towards the small kitchen on the plane.

“Crowley that was unkind,” Aziraphale scolded, though only halfheartedly, the woman had been staring after all.

“Yeah, but it made me feel better,” Crowley said with a short chuckle. His face darkened again before he reached up and rubbed it then ran his hands though his hair.

“Would you like to tell me about it?” Aziraphale asked reaching down to pull something out of their bag. He placed a bar of dark chocolate on Crowley’s tray and he smirked at him. Crowley had never been big on food, but _real_ dark chocolate, that was something he’d never turn down. The first time Aziraphale had given him a piece after a nightmare Crowley had called him Lupin, which went right over his head. That had led to Aziraphale reading all seven Harry Potter books to Crowley in bed over the next two weeks.

“S’ weird,” Crowley finally said after he opened the chocolate. He took a bite and chewed slowly as he thought about it. “I don’t really know what it was about. There was just a dark presence, dangerous.” He took another bite and shook his head. “I can’t really explain it.” He finished leaning back into his seat. “Don’t think I’ll be sleeping anymore tonight though.”

“I could read to you, if you like,” Aziraphale offered and Crowley turned and smiled at him, it was one of his rare brilliant smiles and Aziraphale loved it.

“Sure you don’t mind?” He asked even as he put the armrest up and pillowed his head on Aziraphale’s lap. No human shaped body should be able to bend like that, but Crowley made it look easy, and comfortable.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Aziraphale said as he picked up the book he’d been reading and opened it to the first page. He cleared his throat and began to read _‘The family of Dashwood had long been settled in Sussex. Their estate was large, and their residence was at Norland Park...”_

~*~Three~*~

“How is it still Thursday?” Crowley yawned as they walked out of the airport into the balmy Los Angeles night. Aziraphale looked around for where they might catch a cab but Crowley just took his hand and led him towards the parking garage.

“Time differences, you’ve been to the states before, I know you have,” Aziraphale said and Crowley shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s been like 70 years, I forgot how odd it is,” He said just before he stopped as an odd feeling washed over him. It was a weird prickling at the base of his neck and he whipped around to look behind them sure something bad was coming up on them. There was a young couple and their dog following behind them. Crowley watched them as they passed and shook his head and rolled his shoulders.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked and he could hear the note of concern in his voice.

“Nothing angel,” Crowley muttered as he walked over and took his hand. “Jetlag.”

“You know, strictly speaking, we don’t get jetlag.” Aziraphale told him and Crowley chuckled as he led them towards a familiar black Bentley.

“You couldn’t just leave it in London for a few days?” Aziraphale said as Crowley pulled out the keys and turned wide eyes on him. Of course he would miracle the whole damned car across the ocean.

“No, I could not leave her in London for a few days, honestly angel do you even know me?” He asked with mock hurt in his voice as he opened Aziraphale’s door.

“Will you even be able to drive over here?” Crowley turned to him once he was in the car and glared just a little.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that,” Crowley muttered and Aziraphale rolled his eyes as Crowley pulled out of the parking space.

It turned out that driving through Los Angeles with Crowley was much like driving through London with Crowley, too fast and just this side of killing them both. The Bentley whipped into the parking lot of the hotel and as soon as the car was off Aziraphale stepped out of the car with a glare on his face.

“You where this close to hitting her!” He told Crowley in a hushed harsh voice as he held up his hand his finger and thumb half an inch from each other.

“Was not, I had plenty of room,” Crowley countered as he grabbed their bag. “Wanna order room service when we get checked in?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale sighed, after that drive he needed a drink and something with chocolate in it. Crowley took a step towards the hotel and his legs seemed to wobble and he looked up. Just a ways away and behind their hotel was a huge towering white building. Something about it made his whole body shiver, like his skin was rippling over his body. He blinked a few times, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment as the world seemed to sway just a little and a buzzing filled his head.

“Crowley are you coming?” Aziraphale asked and his head popped up to look at him as he smiled. He caught up to Aziraphale and took his hand then leaned in and nuzzled his neck a little.

“Is this your form of an apology for the atrocious driving?” Aziraphale asked as they walked towards the hotel and Crowley kissed his neck. He took in a long deep breath through his nose then decided that wasn’t good enough, so he flicked his tongue out and licked along his neck, next to his collar. Aziraphale jerked just a little in surprise with a gasp.

“Could be, why is it working?” Crowley asked as he pulled away and Aziraphale just smiled fondly and rolled his eyes. 

The hotel lobby was mostly deserted so late at night. There was only one clerk behind the counter and she looked bored. Crowley looked to his left and could see the hotel bar was still open and was not quite as deserted as the lobby. The woman behind the counter smiled as they approached.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” She asked with a chipper voice that didn't quite fit her.

“We have a room reserved,” Aziraphale said and Crowley could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Oh if he was still working she would be ripe for tempting into something fun.

“Name?” She asked as she pulled up reservations on her computer.

“Fell, A.Z. Fell,” Crowley said and she nodded her head and typed it in.

“Wonderful, you gentlemen are in our penthouse suite, three nights correct?” She asked looking up at Crowley and he just nodded. He released Aziraphale’s hand and wrapped his arm around his waist with a smile.

“Sure is,” Crowley said with a smirk and Aziraphale looked sideways at him. Something seemed a little... off about him.

“The penthouse Crowley? Was that really necessary?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley tilted his head as he looked at him and smiled even broader at him.

“Sure was,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle before he reached into his pants and grabbed his wallet. He handed her a credit card with one hand while his other hand slipped down Aziraphale’s waist and rested on his bum then squeezed. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide.

“Crowley,” He hissed slightly scandalized at the move and Crowley chuckled and moved his hand back up.

“Okay, you two are all set!” She said with that same false cheeriness as she handed back Crowley’s card along with their room keys.

“Have a bottle of your best red wine sent up to the room, and some chocolate covered strawberries.” Crowley told her and she nodded her head as she typed the order into her computer. Aziraphale beamed at that and Crowley unwrapped his arm and took his hand again.

“Thank you dear,” Aziraphale told her over his shoulder as Crowley started walking towards the elevator, pulling him along with him. Crowley pushed the button and bounced on his heals as he waited. The doors dinged as they opened and Crowley pulled him in behind him. He pushed the ‘door close’ button four times in a row and Aziraphale looked over at him as the doors started to slide shut and Crowley dropped their bag to the floor.

“Crowley really what has gotten into- omf!” Aziraphale suddenly found himself pinned to the wall of the elevator, Crowley’s body pressed up to every inch of his. Crowley’s hands were pressed into his hips, holding him to the wall. He bent his head and ran his tongue across his neck again sighing as he went.

“Satan you smell good angel,” He muttered before he raised his head and kissed him. This was no normal kiss, this was desperation and heat, and almost scalding and it left Aziraphale dizzy as Crowley pulled back with a wet pop.

“Crowley,” he said weakly as Crowley started kissing his neck, nipping and sucking lightly and Aziraphale was having trouble raising even a token complaint. “The...hmmm...the cameras.” Aziraphale protested weakly and Crowley smirked against his neck as he released one side of his hips and snapped. The elevator lurched to a stop and there was a small ‘POP!’ above them that Aziraphale assumed was the camera. Crowley pulled back to look at him for a moment then he smirked and went back to kissing him and Aziraphale raised his hands and plunged them into his hair. Crowley flicked out his tongue and licked Aziraphale’s lips and he parted them and Crowley dove in, deepening the kiss and making Aziraphale moan softly. Crowley’s other hand worked its way under Aziraphale’s waistcoat and shirt and he groaned when he finally found skin.

“You're so hot,” Crowley muttered in-between kisses, “every inch of you is like fire,” Crowley told him and Aziraphale groaned when he felt Crowley wedge his thigh between Aziraphale’s legs and pushed up against him. Oh, oh they were not doing this in a hotel elevator Aziraphale thought weakly as Crowley ground his thigh against him and Aziraphale cried out at the friction. He could feel Crowley straining against his own far too tight trousers and wanted desperately to reach down and touch him but they were pressed so close together he couldn’t do anything but tug his hair making Crowley growl as he lowered to Aziraphale’s neck again. Aziraphale could feel it when Crowley’s tongue thinned out and went very serpentine.

Aziraphale ran his hands down his neck, sliding his fingers across his back, where his wings would be if there were on this celestial plain and Crowley half groaned half growled and Aziraphale felt the tips of his canines on his skin. He moved his neck to give Crowley better access as his hands moved down further still as Crowley sucked on a spot just below his ear. He moved down until his hands were resting on Crowley’s bum and he pulled Crowley up and pulled him towards him and Crowley cried out his deep pleasure and then Aziraphale was sent reeling as a blinding flash of pain seared through his neck. Not even a second later he was standing against the wall alone and Crowley was plastered against the other wall, his glasses hanging askew and his face filled with horror.

“Crowley?” He asked as he reached up to his neck where the pain had been and found blood on his hand when he pulled it way.

“Oh go-sat- shit!” Crowley cried as he pulled his glasses off and threw them to the floor. “I’m so- oh go- fuck! Angel I’m so-” he couldn’t seem to get words out as his breathing started to come in faster gasps and gulps. His eyes were wide and he half crawled, half jumped back when Aziraphale took a step towards him.

“Don’t!” Crowley yelled crumbling to the ground and folding in on himself. Something was wrong, but Aziraphale wasn’t sure what. They’d been mildly rough before, Crowley had even bitten him before, but he’d never drawn blood before, something was definitely wrong.

“Crowley love,” Aziraphale said which had been the wrong thing to say because Crowley’s head snapped up, horror still written on his face.

“Don’t call me that, look what I did to you!” He yelled his eyes flashing to Aziraphale’s neck before he lowered his head again and began to shake. Aziraphale reached up and healed the wound, and removed the small blood stain from his shirt before he knelt down next to Crowley and reached out and touched him. Crowley jerked back from the touch and Aziraphale refused to move his hand from his arm

“I’m fine,” he told him sternly. “Crowley look at me, I’m fine.” Crowley raised his head slowly, and Aziraphale was surprised to see tears on his cheeks. “No harm done.” Aziraphale said softly and Crowley barked out a harsh laugh.

“No...no harm done?!” He demanded jerking his arm away from Aziraphale’s hand. “I bit you!” he cried, almost shrilly. “I...I drew blood Aziraphale, that’s not ‘no harm!’”

“I think something here is affecting you” Aziraphale suggested and reached out and took his hand again. “You’ve been acting a little odd since we landed.”

“Something...” Crowley trailed off and suddenly he remembered the dizziness, the foggy brain when they’d gotten out of the car. “But what?”

“I’m not sure dearheart,” Aziraphale told him happy he hadn’t jerked his hand away again. “Let’s get to the room, we’ll see if we can’t figure it out.” Crowley still looked a bit wary but he nodded his head slowly and let Aziraphale help him to his feet. Aziraphale grabbed their bag then snapped and the elevator started up again. Crowley wouldn’t let him stand very close but he didn’t draw his hand away either. When the door opened on their floor there were two maintenance men standing on the other side.

“Wonderful, help has arrived” Aziraphale said smiling brightly; it was his ‘please don’t stay long in my bookshop, and don’t even think of buying anything’ voice and it almost made Crowley smile. “There does seem to be something wrong with your elevator.” He said as he pulled Crowley out and passed the men.

“Sorry about that,” One of them said and Aziraphale just nodded his head as he pulled Crowley down the short hall. There were only two rooms on this floor. When they got to their room Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

“The keys dear,” He reminded him gently. Crowley nodded and fished out the keycard and opened the door. Any other time Aziraphale would have marveled at the wonderful room; but at the moment all he wanted to do was get Crowley to the couch to rest.

“Sit down love, there you go,” he said when Crowley sat down stiffly on the couch. He walked over to the small bar in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured them both a large glass. He handed Crowley his glass and sat down next to him. “Drink that...slowly...” He trailed off as Crowley threw the whole glass back in one go and shuttered.

“I’m so sorry,” Crowley finally got out and Aziraphale nodded his head. He’d do just about anything at the moment to get that skittish pained look off of Crowley’s face.

“I know you are dear boy,” Aziraphale said taking his hand. “Perhaps we should book a new flight for the morning, something here is-

“No, no you want to get your book tomorrow,” Crowley cut him off shaking his head. He didn't want to be the reason Aziraphale didn't get his damned book.

“Crowley-

“No, I feel better. You're right, something weird was fuzzing up my brain, but it feels fine now. No fuzzies.” He assured him as he ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t want us to have to leave on my account.”

“The book is not more important than your safety,” Aziraphale told him a little sharply and Crowley nodded his head.

“Course it’s not angel, but I’m telling you, I’m fine.” He said nodding his head again. “Must be the jetlag.” He attempted a joke and they both smiled, but neither of them felt it. “Are you...are you sure you're-”

“I’m fine Crowley,” Aziraphale said and to prove it he leaned forward and pillowed his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley froze for a moment, stiff beneath him then slowly he raised an arm and wrapped it around Aziraphale’s shoulder and pulled him closer. He really wasn’t sure what had come over him, but whatever it was it truly seemed to be gone now.

~*~Four~*~

Lucifer sat at the bar of his very empty club. It was only 5 in the morning so it was to be expected. He swirled the amber liquid in his cup as his thoughts flashed back to the beach. He looked down at his hand, the one not holding his tumbler was shaking. He pulled it into a tight fist and stared at it. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling at the moment, part of him was over joyed that the detective had kissed him. After he’d told her he was backing off, told her all the reasons why she’d kissed him. But another part of him was screaming. Tempting her, playing with getting her into bed was one thing, but this, this was not playing and he was scared to his very blackened heart.

“Lucifer!” His head shot up at the worried tone as Maze came running down the stairs towards the bar.

“What is it Maze, can’t you see I’m have an existential crisis at the moment?” He demanded turning to look at her.

“There’s a demon in LA,” She told him and his eyes shot open.

“How do you know?” He asked pushing off of the bar stood. “Did you see them? Is someone being possessed? I put the kibosh on that years ago. If someone has snuck up here to-

“No, it’s not that kind of demon,” Maze said shaking her head as she paced in front of him. “I can feel it; it’s someone with a corporeal body.”

“Ah, well that narrows it down considerably,” Lucifer said with a wide smile. He realized now that she’d mentioned it; he could feel a low grade buzzing in the back of his mind. He wondered who it was; there were few demons who would be on earth, and only one that was here all the time. “Well, find out who it is, can’t have a demon in LA mucking things up now can we?” Though if it was who he thought it was, that shouldn’t really be a problem, especially if he brought along his angel.

~*~Five~*~

When Crowley woke up he was wrapped in the arms of his angel, warm and safe under the blankets and he wondered when he’d fallen asleep. He heard Aziraphale snoring lightly and sighed. Aziraphale still didn’t sleep a lot, but every once and a while he’d wake up to find Aziraphale sleeping next to him. To find him sleeping next to him now was a huge relief. The fact that Aziraphale had still felt perfectly safe with him, even at his most vulnerable was like a cooling ointment on a burn. He still wasn’t sure what had come over him, why he’d...done what he did. He’d never hurt Aziraphale, would never let Aziraphale _be_ hurt. The fact that he’d hurt him, drawn blood, made his heart ache.

Crowley slowly pulled himself from Aziraphale’s arms, being sure not to wake his angel. He was in nothing but his pants and one of Aziraphale’s undershirts. Which meant he’d slept so hard last night it had not woken him not only when Aziraphale changed his clothing but when he carried him to the bed. He headed to the small kitchen that came with the suite and pulled out a kettle and filled it. He found an assortment of teas and smiled when he found Aziraphale’s favorite blend among them. He jerked slightly when there was a soft knock on the door. He looked down at himself and decided he was decent enough. He looked through the peep hole and found a man with a little trolley in front of him. There was a cloche covered plate on the trolley and Crowley smiled. He put the chain on the door and opened it as far as it would go.

“Morning sir,” The young man said with a smile. “A Mr. Fell ordered breakfast last night to be sent up at 8am.” He told him and Crowley nodded his head.

“And?” Crowley said looking at the young man.

“And he said should Mr. Crowley answer I was to tell him ‘To the world?’” He said sounding slightly confused but Crowley’s smile brightened and he closed the door and pulled off the chain. He reopened the door and stood back as the young man came in. It was a safety thing, they used that phrase whenever they sent something and the other wasn’t aware of it, pizza deliveries, room service, delivery people. It was a way of saying ‘I sent this person,’ it had been Aziraphale’s idea after an unfortunate incident a few weeks after the not-the-end-of-the-world.

“You can just put it in the kitchen,” Crowley said pointing to it. Crowley jerked a little when a weight landed on his shoulders.

“You are not wearing anything,” A voice said behind him and he realized Aziraphale had wrapped a robe around his shoulders.

“Am too,” He argued but he still slipped his arms into the sleeves and tied the robe shut.

“Do you two need anything else?” The bellboy asked with a smile. Crowley shook his head snapped silently behind his back before he pulled his hand out and handed the young man 20 pounds.

“Nope, thanks,” he said and the young man’s smile brightened.

“Anytime sirs!” He said happily as he pushed the little trolley back out of the room. Crowley walked over to the little plate and removed the cover and chuckled.

“You really think a hotel in LA is going to do crepes justice?” He asked looking up at Aziraphale with a smirk. The angel just smiled and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Crowley took a deep breath through his nose and returned the embrace tightly.

“I’m-

“Don’t Crowley,” Aziraphale told him sternly pulling away just a little. “There is nothing to forgive my dear.” He said kissing him lightly.

“What time is your auction angel?” Crowley asked as the kettle started to whistle.

“Three pm,” Aziraphale said as Crowley poured the tea.

“Perfect,” Crowley purred as he thought about the very large tub he knew this room came with.

~*~Six~*~

Crowley wandered the auction house absentmindedly. There were hundreds of rare books and other historical artifacts under glass cases lining the walls, all going up for sale today. He looked over as Aziraphale approached with a huge smile on his face.

“Find your book?” he asked and Aziraphale nodded his head, there was a humorous light in his eyes as he took Crowley’s hand.

“Indeed I did,” he said pulling him away from the table of medieval scrolls he’d been looking at. “But that is not what I want to show you.” He said leading him over to a long table covered in books. “I found something I thought might interest you.”

“Here?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale just smirked at him as he stopped in front of a glass covered book. He looked down at it so Crowley followed suit. Unlike most of the books here this one was opened to the title page ‘A complete work of Shakespeare Sonnets’ was the title, it was dated 1628. But it was the signature in the top corner that drew his eyes. _Antony Crowley, Thank you for the inspiration, Shakespeare_ was signed in the scrawly handwriting Crowley recognized.

“Huh,” Crowley said and Aziraphale looked like he was ready to laugh. “I wondered where I left that.” Crowley said and Aziraphale finally laughed; his whole face lighting up with it.

“Antony huh?” He asked after he finally calmed a bit. “How come I only learned about ‘Anthony’ in the 40’s?”

“Ah well, that was mostly for the humans, didn't want...” he trailed off and Aziraphale looked over at him again, his face serious now.

“Didn't want what dear?” He asked softly taking his hand again.

“Didn’t want you to start calling me that, I like the way you say ‘Crowley’” He said softly. Aziraphale knew he was not prone to confessions such as this so he just nodded and waited for him to continue. “’S different than the way... they say it. So I didn't tell you.”

“Of course dear boy.” He said nodding his head. “You’ll always be _Crowley_ to me.” He said putting a soft emphasis on the name and Crowley smiled at him. “Well of course we must have this too.” Aziraphale proclaimed looking back at the book. “Did you see the plaque?” He asked pointing at the plaque next to the book. Crowley shook his head and looked over to it and read.

‘Historians have never been able to identify this mysterious ‘Antony Crowley’ but many speculate he was a former lover of the Bard.’

Crowley laughed out loud at that and Aziraphale shimmied a little next to him. Happy he’d been able to lighten his poor demons mood. He’d been a bit sulky since this morning. He seemed fine now and whatever had transpired last night seemed to have truly gone.

“As if,” Crowley said as he chuckled. “Not for want of trying on his part though,” Crowley added and Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes and Crowley laughed again.

“Come along dear, bidding starts soon, can’t be late.”

~*~Seven~*~

After the auction (having won both books) they went to dinner and it was great, just as advertised. Crowley didn't eat much, content with watching Aziraphale eat, a very long standing tradition. After dinner and a wonderful dessert they’d made their way back out onto the street. A nice thing about the restaurant was it was just a few blocks from their hotel, so they’d decided to walk there and back. They were about half way back to the hotel when Aziraphale turned down the wrong road, dragging Crowley along with him.

“Angel, where are you going, the hotel’s that way,” He said jerking his head back the way they’d been going. Aziraphale looked back over his shoulder with a shy smile on his face.

“I know dear, but I found a little entertainment for us that I thought you might enjoy,” He explained as he smiled at Crowley. “I’ll admit, it’s really not my...scene... but I think you’ll like it.”

“Angel we don’t have to-

“I know dear, but you deserve a night out.” Aziraphale told him then he smirked and looked down at himself. “I did some reading on this place; it’s quite exclusive, it’s called Lux and apparently its own by a man claiming to be Lucifer.” Aziraphale told him and Crowley laughed. What a ridiculous thought, a night club run by the king of Hell.

“As if,” he said shaking his head.

“Though I was thinking...” Aziraphale trailed off a little and looked up at Crowley through his eyelashes.

“Yes?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale cleared his throat and smoothed his hands down his waist coat.

“Well, I’m not really dressed for a...club,” Aziraphale finished and Crowley opened his mouth to tell him he’d be fine, they wouldn’t have any trouble getting in, but the next words out of Aziraphale’s mouth stopped him short. “I thought maybe you could...pick something out for me?” Crowley’s mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at him. He’d been begging the angel to let him ‘bring him into today’s fashions’ for the last 50 years or so. Aziraphale had always flat out refused. Crowley recognized this as the gesture of trust that it was and finally nodded his head.

“You know,” Crowley seemed to think for a moment as he watched Aziraphale. “You know, I wouldn’t change a thing about you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do dear boy,” Aziraphale told him smiling happily now. Oh there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his angel smiling like that. “But one night, it might be fun to... expand my horizons, as they say.”

“Okay,” Crowley said nodding his head. He stepped back from Aziraphale and tilted his head back and forth and Aziraphale could feel his eyes moving over him, even if he couldn’t see them through his dark glasses, as he started to circle him there on the sidewalk. “Close your eyes angel,” He said with a smile and Aziraphale rolled his eyes but did as requested. He could feel Crowley still circling him slowly. “I think leather what do you think angel?” He asked just before he snapped and Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open in shock.

“Crowley!” He yelled in outrage as Crowley laughed. It took him a moment to realize that his outfit was definitely not made of leather. If he was not mistaken the fabric was cashmere.

“Come on angel, I’d never do that to you.” He said with a smirk as he looked Aziraphale over. “What do you think?” He asked with another snap and the window in the building next to them became a mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Crowley had put him into a dark blue V-neck sweater with dark jeans. He wrinkled his nose just a little at the jeans, but he had to admit they fit him quite well. Crowley set his chin on his shoulder and smiled at him in the mirror. He kissed his neck softly and it didn't escape Aziraphale’s notice that he was being tender and soft, or that it was the same spot he’d bitten him last night.

“Will I do love?” He asked with a smirk and Crowley pulled back a bit and flashed him a sly smile.

“Hmmm.” He purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around the angel’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder again. “I think you look so good I almost don’t want anyone to see you. Someone might steal you away.” Crowley tried to joke lightly but Aziraphale could hear the truth in his words, the ever present fear Crowley had that at some point Aziraphale was going to realize he was too good for Crowley and leave him. Last night had probably brought that fear to the forefront of his mind. Aziraphale turned slowly in Crowley’s arms so he could wrap his arms around his neck and looked up at him.

“No one,” he said kissing Crowley’s right cheek. “Is ever,” He said kissing his left cheek. “Taking me from you.” He said before he kissed Crowley’s lips, pulling them closer together. They stood there kissing for just a moment before Crowley pulled away and rested his head on Aziraphale’s forehead.

“Well then, I’d love to show off my gorgeous husband,” Crowley said with a sappy smile as he took his hand. “Let’s go check out this Lux place.”


	2. It's Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is acting weird again, miracles in front of humans and he doesn't want to wear his sunglasses either. And did he just tempt Aziraphale into something? What is effecting him so oddly and why did it only start once they got to LA?

“I think the line starts back here,” Aziraphale said as they approached Lux and Crowley just smiled, wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Aziraphale away from the end of the line. As they walked Crowley released Aziraphale hand and brought his hands up to his hair, running his fingers along his scalp, pulling them through his hair and as he did his hair lengthened, at just past his shoulders it stopped and Aziraphale gasped.

“Crowley, there are humans here!” Aziraphale scolded him quietly and Crowley just smirked and then pulled off his sunglasses and winked at him before he flicked the sunglasses away and they disappeared. 

“They see what they wanna see angel, you know that.” Crowley told him, though his voice had taken on a flippant tone that Aziraphale didn't like. And he always wore his sunglasses in public; he hated the way humans tended to stare at his eyes. 

“Yes but-

“Ah come on angel,” Crowley purred with a smoldering smile now. “You know you like me in long hair, don’tcha?” Crowley asked, touching the tip of his tongue to his top teeth and wiggling his eyebrows again. Oh maybe this whole ‘club’ thing had been a very bad idea. Crowley reached down and took Aziraphale’s hand again then reached up and snapped. It took Aziraphale a moment to figure out what he’d done. Where he’d been wearing his normal everyday clothing just a moment ago now he was wearing tight black leather pants and a fitted black button up shirt that had an iridescent black snake coiling around his chest with its head resting on his shoulder. 

“Crowley I think...” He trailed off when he looked up into Crowley’s face and blinked. The demon staring back at him was at least 15 years younger looking than he had been five minutes ago.

“Crowley what has gotten into you?” Aziraphale asked shocked as they headed towards the head of the line. 

“Oh angel, you're only young once,” Crowley told him with a squeeze of his hand. And now his voice sounded so different, he sounded almost...giddy.

“We were never young!” Aziraphale hissed at him and Crowley nodded his head with a chuckle. 

“Kinda the idea angel,” Crowley said, pulling him along as they reached the front of the line. The bouncer looked up at them as if to stop them and Crowley flashed him a smile and the bouncer unhooked the rope.

“Killer contacts,” The bouncer said and Crowley flashed him a smirk, his canines’s showing through just a touch.

“Thanksssss,” he hissed and the bouncer laughed as Crowley pulled Aziraphale inside the club. “Look, we never got to do this yeah?” Crowley asked turning to look at Aziraphale when he planted his feet and wouldn’t move any farther. “Why not have a little fun?”

“Crowley are you sure you’re okay?” Aziraphale asked, he had a funny feeling something very similar to last night was happening here though he wasn’t sure what was bringing it on. 

“‘M fine angel, come one, one night, broaden our horizonssss, yeah?” Crowley said with a hiss and now Aziraphale was sure he was doing that on purpose, as he grabbed the angels’ shoulders and flipped him around and he found himself looking into a mirror once more. The man staring back at him was not the corporeal form he was used to seeing. He too was at least 15 years younger then he’d been 10 minutes ago. “Never got to be young and free, did we?” Crowley asked resting his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder again. Aziraphale reached up and touched his cheek lightly. Oh that was a bit odd now wasn’t it? He’d never thought to make a change like this to his corporeal body. What did it matter how old he looked? He was a 6000 year old angel, looking 45 wasn’t a hardship. But that, that wasn’t too bad, the wrinkles around his eyes had flattened out, his hair was a touch longer, just brushing his ears and his eyes seemed brighter, younger.

“One night,” Aziraphale said, though it sounded more like a question as he met Crowley’s eye’s in the mirror. He had to admit they looked pretty good together. Right now they could both pass for late 20’s or early 30’s, he’d never seen his face look so young. He relaxed the lines in his forehead and smiled, the bright wonderful smile still looked the same and Crowley nodded.

“One night,” Crowley agreed with a smile just this side of wild. Crowley dragged him further into the club and Aziraphale had the strange sensation that he had just been tempted into something. But Crowley would never use his power on him, not that way, right? Crowley hurried them down the winding stairs into the club. Heads turned as they went; all of them eyeing Crowley as he hurried down towards the bar, though Aziraphale would probably been surprised to know how many of them were eyeing him as well. Oh Aziraphale had been right, this was not his scene, even if he looked 15 years younger, he still felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. The music pounded at an obscene level and the lights flashed around them to the pounding of the music.

“Two whiskeys, neat,” Crowley yelled to the bartender over the music, his hand still firmly grasping Aziraphale’s. The bartender poured the drinks and Crowley slapped down an American fifty with a huge smile. “Keep the change,” He yelled before he picked up one of the drinks and handed it to Aziraphale. He picked up his own drink and downed it in one go. Aziraphale could feel Crowley already shifting next to him, like he just couldn’t hold still. He shifted up so he was next to Crowley’s ear and wouldn’t have to yell.

“Go dance Crowley,” Aziraphale told him looking out at the crowded dance floor. He could feel Crowley’s body all but vibrating next to his and he’d brought him here for this anyway. 

“Come with me,” he pleaded, though they both knew it was a lost cause.

“Angels don’t dance,” Aziraphale told him with a chuckle and Crowley smirked and put his arm around him. Then he swayed his hips just a little to the beat of the music.

“You do,” Crowley reminded him and Aziraphale laughed a little and shook his head. He would look ridiculous out there on the dance floor. 

“Somehow I doubt they’ll be doing the Gavotte here.” He told him and Crowley laughed and nodded his head. He snapped and his drink was full again so he threw it back with ease and then licked his lips and pulled Aziraphale towards the dance floor. He moved them towards a wide arching plush bench and set his empty glass down on the low table in front of it.

“Stay here?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale sat down in the plush seat and smiled.

“Of course Crowley,” Aziraphale agreed as he took a drink of his whiskey. Crowley smirked at him and nodded his head and slinked into the crowd of people, in far enough as to be part of the crowd, but close enough to the edge that he could still see Aziraphale. Crowley blended right into the crowd and Aziraphale was not surprised by the number of people that seemed to surround him as he started to dance. The man was sex on legs and he seemed to be in his element here. Aziraphale took another drink and smiled when Crowley caught his eye and winked. He’d seen Crowley dance before, of course he had. But the last time had probably been in the late 1700’s at a ball for some rich aristocrat’s daughter. Crowley had been in his element there too; the girls had all fawned over him, as well as some of the men, fanning themselves and flirting outrageously, which had been what he was going for. 

But now as he danced Aziraphale noted he didn't pay any mind to the people around him, dancing with them, but keeping himself separate at the same time and it made Aziraphale smile just a little. He registered that someone had sat down next to him but he didn't take his eyes off of Crowley.

“You know, if I were him, I wouldn’t leave you sitting here all by yourself,” A voice said to his right and he turned to see a man sitting next to him. He was probably in his mid-20’s, he had brown shaggy hair and a wide smile.

“Excuse me?” Aziraphale asked looking at the stranger.

“I’m just saying, you don’t just leave you partner sitting on the sidelines so you can frolic about on the dance floor.” He said giving Aziraphale another bright smile and Aziraphale groaned inwardly, he was being flirted with, terribly, but he could recognize the signs.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really not interested,” Aziraphale told the stranger flatly but the guy's face lit up at his words.

“Oh you’re British! See, I bet you’re the kinda guy who’d rather be at home, with a cup of tea and a book, am I right?” The guy said with a knowing look, and whether or not that was true Aziraphale didn't care for how close the man had gotten.

“Look, I’m sure-

“Ah, don’t be so uptight, he’s out there having some fun, shouldn’t you get to have some fun too?” The guy asked and Aziraphale jerked when his hand landed on his thigh, sliding up just a bit. Aziraphale went to physically remove the man’s hand from his thigh when suddenly the man was no longer sitting next to him.

“What the actual HELL do you think you’re doing?” Crowley yelled at the man he was now holding by the collar a foot off the ground. Crowley could hardly breathe through the anger coursing through him. There was a heavy buzzing in his head telling him he should throw this guy across the room. A very big part of him wanted to rip off the hand that had been on _his_ angel’s thigh, like this stupid human had any right to touch his angel.

“Look dude I was just-

“Touching MY angel is what you were doing,” Crowley growled at him and the man’s eyes went wide with fear. 

“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale said putting his hand on Crowley’s arm and a bit of the buzzing was drowned out by Aziraphale’s touch. “Put him down love,” Aziraphale told him softly. He could tell by now that the music around them had stopped and everyone was staring at them. Crowley tossed the man down and he landed with a hard thud on his ass, frankly the man was lucky he wasn’t head first in a wall.

Crowley heard the first few notes of a song starting on the piano he’d seen in the middle of the dance floor but he didn’t pay it any attention. Aziraphale reached down and took his hand and Crowley blinked a few times as the buzzing cleared most of the way. The man had scrambled back away from both of them and Crowley just watched.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said and Crowley vaguely recognized Hotel California as the piece being played on the piano. “We should go,” Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded his head and then he froze as the person playing the piano started to sing.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

Aziraphale noticed that Crowley’s eyes went wide and his hands began to shake as someone started to sing. He felt an odd prickling over his skin at the voice. Something in his chest tightened and he very much wanted to leave, now!

“Fuck,” Crowley whispered softly as his hand tightened on Aziraphale’s.

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night._

“We need to go, now angel,” Crowley hissed, his voice low and urgent and suddenly he was being dragged from the dance floor towards the stairs. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he felt sure it had to do with the frightening feeling that had settled over him as soon as the man had started singing. They got to the stairs only to find a young woman standing at the base of them; she had long dark hair and piercing eyes.

“Crowley,” She said and Aziraphale was shocked. She was a demon, he was sure of it. Oh, oh dear lord, a club owned by Lucifer, oh what had he gotten them into now?

“Mazikeen,” Crowley said stiffly before he tried to step around her but she shifted to block him.

“Nope, boss man would like a word,” She said and Crowley shook his head.

“Yeah, well he can want all the words he likes, but we’re leaving,” Crowley told her and Aziraphale watched as she stepped in front of him again. 

“Don’t make me get my toys out,” Mazikeen warned and Crowley grimaced as he took a large step back from her, he pulled Aziraphale back with him. It occurred to Aziraphale then that Crowley was afraid of this demon. His eyes never left hers as she stared at them. Aziraphale could still hear the piano and the song as it drifted over the subdued crowd.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley sighed as he looked back at Aziraphale, his eyes were still wide and he looked scared, scared like he’d looked when he’d begged Aziraphale to run away with him at the bandstand.

“Aziraphale, this is Mazikeen, Lucifer’s right hand,” Crowley gritted out as he pointed at her before he turned back to her. “Mazikeen this is-

“Your boy toy angel, yeah I heard,” Mazikeen cut him off and Crowley growled low in his throat. It was a very threatening sound and Aziraphale was happy to see that she wasn’t totally unaffected by it.

“ _Husband_ , this is my husband,” he told her hotly and Mazikeen actually laughed and the smile on her face seemed genuine now.

“You married the angel?” She asked as she looked them over with a careful eye. Crowley was still nervous, but at her laugh he seemed to relax just a bit. “Bet hell loved that.”

“Yeah well they pretty much leave me alone now.” Crowley grumbled and the tight grip on his hand relaxed even more as Mazikeen nodded.

“This is very fascinating, but boss man wants a word, so up you go,” She said pointing behind them towards a hallway behind the bar.

“Okay,” Crowley said and Aziraphale was a bit surprised. He suddenly wondered what Mazikeen’s ‘toys’ were and why the mention of them had frightened Crowley. And why was he suddenly willing to go upstairs? And by ‘Boss man’ she must mean...Lucifer right? Oh this was not going to end well; Lucifer must be just as upset as Heaven that they’d averted the apocalypse.

“Elevator’s at the end of the hall, help yourself to a drink, you’ll probably need it,” She said with a wink as she shifted her weight and continued to block the stairs, but just to them. She’d let a few others come and go since they’d been standing there.

“Come on angel,” Crowley muttered as he pulled him towards the hallway. Aziraphale followed him quietly until they were in the hallway and the music receded to the background.

“What are we doing?” Aziraphale asked in a harsh whisper as they walked to the elevator. Crowley took a deep breath and pushed the button. “I don’t think it would have been hard to get around her.”

“I think we’re going up to Lucifer's personal office.” Crowley said with a weak shrug. “She has blades angel, forged in the pits of hell, they’d kill us both. Not just inconveniently discorporate us, kill us...dead.” He let out a sigh as they stepped onto the elevator and pushed the only button on it. 

“Ah, I see,” Aziraphale muttered nodding his head. “Did she have them on her?”

“Didn’t really wanna find out,” Crowley snapped at him and Aziraphale winced. “Sorry angel… just… this could be really bad.”

“Yes, I’d worked that out actually,” Aziraphale snapped back and shook his head. “No, snapping at each other isn’t going to get us anywhere, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Crowley pulled him into his side and kissed his head. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a posh sitting room. The lights were low but as soon as they stepped off the elevator they brightened up a bit. Crowley took the room in; looking for any threats and when he found none he stepped towards the ample bar to their right.

“Drink?” He asked and Aziraphale only nodded as he took in the vast bookshelves to their left. Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale stepped over to them, running his fingertips along the spines of the books, though Crowley could see he wasn’t actually touching any of them.

“Oh dear lord,” Aziraphale breathed as his hand stopped. “Crowley he has a first edition of Leaves of Grass, do you have any idea how long I’ve looked for this book?” He asked and Crowley snorted when he snapped and his hands were covered in white cotton gloves. “Do you think he’d mind?” Aziraphale asked looking back at Crowley who shrugged.

“It’s Lucifer angel, for all we know he’s going to have his little pet kill us, so go for it.” Crowley told him as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, whiskey that would cost in the three figures, _a glass_ , and downed it.

“Crowley you are wasting that whiskey,” Aziraphale scolded before he turned back and pulled the book from the shelf. Crowley poured another glass while he made a face at Aziraphale’s back. “The condition of this book is remarkable.” Aziraphale said as he started to thumb through it slowly. He’d known Walt Whitman for a very short time before his death in 1892; Aziraphale had liked the man a great deal.

“Oh Captain, My Captain,” Crowley said holding out his glass in a mock salute. Aziraphale turned to scold him again when the doors to the elevator started to slid open. The glass in Crowley’s hand slipped free and Aziraphale only just snapped in time to save it from shattering on the floor. It appeared back on the bar next to Crowley. Crowley grimaced and put his hand to his head and hissed.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as he slammed the book shut and set it down before rushing over to him.

“Oh do be careful with the books, they’re very old,” Lucifer said as he stepped off the elevator and Aziraphale paid him no mind as he stepped up to Crowley. Crowley looked up at him and the amber of his eyes had eclipsed all the white and he looked almost wild. Bits of black and red scales started to break out over his neck and face and his canines lengthened till they touched his bottom lip.

“Angel?” He whispered as he gripped the front of his jacket in a tight fist.

“What are you doing to him?” Aziraphale demanded turning cold hard eyes on Lucifer. “Release him this moment do you hear me? I don’t care who you are, you will not hurt him!” Lucifer actually winced just a little at the command in those last three words and stepped towards them.

“This is not my fault,” Lucifer told Aziraphale as he stepped over to the bar and Crowley’s grip on Aziraphale tightened and he let out a low dangerous growl at Lucifer’s approach. “I just have this effect on demons, tends to heighten their basic instincts. They can normally tune in and out of the effect once they’ve build up a defense to it. Crowley just hasn’t been around for a very long while.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards him then jerked them both around so his back was to Lucifer then he flipped back around so he was facing him.

“So we have to wait this out then?” Aziraphale fretted looking at Lucifer over Crowley’s shoulder as Crowley growled again, he sounded almost feral.

“Oh course not, I just need to- He started to reach out to touch Crowley’s head but Crowley grabbed his wrist and growled again and Lucifer’s eyes flashed red then switched rapidly back to normal.

“Crowley, I don’t think he’s going to hurt you.” Aziraphale told him taking his free hand and Crowley’s whole body seemed to shutter.

“Angel?” he muttered his voice sounded raw.

“Yes, I’m here, it’s okay Crowley,” Crowley’s eyes closed and when he opened them Lucifer could see the whites again. Crowley released his wrist and Lucifer touched his forehead and Crowley’s eyes rolled back and fell shut almost simultaneously and then his whole body went lax and he crumbled backwards into Aziraphale’s arms.

“Well that was interesting,” Lucifer said as he reached over and picked up Crowley’s glass of whiskey. Aziraphale hefted Crowley up into his arms as if he weighed next to nothing and started over to one of the couches.

“What was?” He asked as he sat Crowley down. He noticed his skin was unblemished now and his teeth had gone back to normal.

“Your touch seemed to fight back the effects, I’ve never seen it before,” Lucifer said as he poured another drink then brought them both over to where Aziraphale was standing and handed him a glass, which Aziraphale took as he looked down at Crowley. “Don’t worry; he’ll be back up in just a bit. Had to shut out the influence, takes a bit out of a demon.” He paused and they both took a drink. “So, Maze tells me you two are married?” He asked and Aziraphale looked at him and tilted his head.

“How is it that the King of Hell doesn’t know we got married when Beelzebub sent us a bouquet of dead flowers on the day of the wedding?” He asked as he sat down next to Crowley. He reached out and pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face. It was still a little startling to see such a young face on his husband.

“I’m retired,” He said with a shrug and Aziraphale whipped around to look up at him.

“You’re what?” He asked his voice going a little high at the end. “The king of Hell can’t just... I mean really... How long?”

“How long?” Lucifer repeated back. Aziraphale stood back up and walked along the back of the couch, most people would probably call it pacing.

“How long have you been retired?” Aziraphale clarified for him and Lucifer nodded.

“Since about ‘You're not my dad, and you never were’,” Lucifer said with a grin before he took a sip of his whiskey. “I came up here that night, just to shake off the feeling of being crushed by an 11 year old-

“He’s sixteen now,” Aziraphale said cutting him off again and Lucifer nodded his head with a wince. He really didn't want to think about the fact that he had a whelp out there, even if he wasn’t really his anymore.

“Anyway, I only went back a few times since, Beelzebub seems to be doing fine in my stead and-

“She tried to kill him, did you know that?” Aziraphale said looking over the couch at Crowley and Lucifer’s eyes went wide.

“She what?” He demanded and Aziraphale stepped back as Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for just a moment.

“A bath of holy water,” Aziraphale said and Lucifer’s eyes blazed red again. “We both assumed you knew.”

“She tried to kill my brother? _My_ brother?!” He raged and the glass in his hand shattered.

“ _Brother_?” Aziraphale asked before he snapped and the whiskey and the glass were reformed on the bar. It was weird to be standing this close to Lucifer as he raged and yet feel no fear. He put off the same kind of energy that Crowley did when he was upset about something, dangerous, but not to Aziraphale, or anyone else except whoever had incurred his anger. “But Crowley’s just...he’d a demon, not an-

“Archangel?” Lucifer asked with a mocking smile. “He’s been keeping things from you angel.” Lucifer said and Aziraphale looked back over at the demon, his husband, still passed out on the couch. “I probably shouldn’t tell you...” Lucifer trailed of and his smile widened.

“But you're going to anyway,” Aziraphale guessed and Lucifer nodded. Aziraphale walked back over to the bar and poured himself another drink.

“Course I am,” He told him picking up the whiskey glass again. “He was the archangel Raphael before his fall. He could have ruled with me, but after I sent him up to Eden he never wanted to come back down. Said humans were just too interesting, so he stayed. It didn't take long for everyone to forget just who he’d been. Though I can see now why he wanted to stay on earth.” Lucifer said giving Aziraphale a once over that made Aziraphale squirm just a little.

“Luci, are you telling stories?” Crowley groaned from the couch and Aziraphale set his glass down. He hurried over to him and sat next to him on the couch as he slowly pulled himself up.

“Are you okay my dear?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley nodded his head slowly before he looked down at his hands.

“It wasn’t that I was hiding it from you,” He started and Aziraphale shushed him and took his hand.

“None of that now,” Aziraphale snapped and Crowley looked up at him. “I don’t care who you were before, all I care about is who you are now.”

“A holy water bath,” Lucifer said thoughtfully and Aziraphale winced and Crowley’s eyes went wide. “And how, pray tell, did you survive that?” Aziraphale took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that, but luckily the elevator opened and a petite woman walked in with a smile on her face. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head; she had on jeans and a jacket over a blue button down.

“Detective,” Lucifer said and Aziraphale watched as something in his eyes shifted, his face softened a bit and he smiled. Oh, oh Aziraphale could feel the affection pouring off of Lucifer in waves.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, Maze said you had friends up here,” She said with a conflicted smile on her face as she looked at Aziraphale and Crowley. “I thought we might grab dinner, since I’m case free at the moment.”

“Ah, I would have loved to, but you see, my brother dropped in unexpectedly and I haven’t seen him in a while.” He said looking over at Crowley and Aziraphale.

“Brother?” She asked sounding a little confused.

“Ah yes, Detective Decker, this is my brother-

“Anthony Crowley,” Crowley said standing from the couch with a smile. “And my husband, Zira,” Aziraphale cringed at the nickname but let it go.

“How many brothers do you have?” She asked looking over at Lucifer with a disbelieving smile.

“Ah well-

“Who else is here?” Crowley asked his eyes suspicious as he stepped up next to Aziraphale, his posture protective.

“Amenadiel is here too,” He said and Crowley’s eyes went wide and he looked back at Aziraphale. Not to mention their mother, but perhaps now was not a good time to bring that up.

“Are you all adopted?” She asked looking over at Crowley who looked at her his face serious for just a moment before he cracked a smile and then laughed.

“Adopted,” he said nodding his head as he chuckled. “Sure, we can go with that.” Chloe looked from him to Lucifer then back again. She was going to ask what he meant by that but the elevator doors opened and Maze stepped out looking slightly worried.

“We have a problem,” She said and Crowley was surprised when she looked at the Detective. “There’s a dead body in the men’s room.” Aziraphale’s face paled at the words and he reached out and took Crowley’s hand.

“Was there an accident?” Chloe asked and Crowley watched as her posture changed, a hard edge coming to her eyes.

“Oh he was definitely murdered,” Maze said nodding her head.

“Not again,” Lucifer groaned as he set his glass down on the counter. “Well, shall we Detective.”

“We can just wait her and-

“Oh no, you're coming down with us,” Lucifer said cutting off Crowley.

“Lucifer I don’t know-

“They were in the club, they may have seen something.” Lucifer said cutting off Chloe and she looked back over to the two men. She seemed to be thinking something over before she nodded her head.

“Don’t touch anything.” She ordered and Crowley shared a look with Lucifer before nodding his head.

“Fine,” he agreed and they all moved towards the elevators.

“Are those contacts?” She asked Crowley as the doors slid shut.

“No, he’s-

“Got an eye condition,” Crowley cute off Lucifer with a hard look. He just shrugged and Chloe nodded her head.

“I’ve never seen a color like it before, it’s kinda pretty,” She told him and Crowley smiled widely and wiggled his eyebrows. “Does it affect your eye site at all?”

“Nope,” he said popping the ‘p’ at the end with a smirk. “Have better night vision in fact.”

“As do all snakes,” Lucifer said from her other side and Chloe’s eyes went wide.

“Lucifer!” She scolded outraged and Crowley laughed.

“It’s okay dear girl,” Aziraphale assured her with a pat on her shoulder. “It’s a very old joke.” He said and she felt like all the tension in her shoulders eased all at once. She looked back at Aziraphale for a moment. He didn't look old enough to use the term ‘dear girl’ like a grandparent might. He couldn’t be more than a year or two older then herself. The doors to the elevator opened and they all followed Maze towards the bathrooms. Outside the doors there were two huge guys in black shirts guarding the door.

“Has anyone called the police?” Chloe asked looking at Maze.

“Why, you’re here?” She asked and Chloe took a deep breath and stepped past the two men and pushed the door open. Lucifer followed, with Crowley and Aziraphale right behind him. Leaning up against the far wall a man was slumped over, blood staining the front of his shirt.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered in a hitched voice squeezing his hand tightly in his.

“I know, I see it too an...Zira,” he said cutting off the use of the nickname as he stared at the dead man. He was the same man that no more than an hour ago Crowley had hefted into the air like a bag of potatoes and yelled at for touching Aziraphale. But the really damning bit was the single word, written in blood above the body.

‘ANGEL’

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who wrote a review! I live and breath on reviews and kudos! I hope you guys like this chapter too! Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite as long to get out. 
> 
> I tell you having the kids out of school is hard. i could never do the homeschooling thing on a regular basis. Everyone stay safe out there during these trying times!
> 
> t was pointed out to me that Samael was Lucifers name before the fall so I went in and changed it to Raphael.


	3. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about our killer and find out who his potential next target is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been so long but life has been crazy! First we moved into a new house in May and then in July we had a house fire (At our brand new house!) on the forth of July caused by idiot neighbors setting off fireworks. So I haven't had time to write much of anything. I know this isn't as long as my normal chapters, but I wanted to post something, just so you guys know I haven't forgotten this story, because I haven't! I love this one and plan on seeing it through to the end. But bear with me if it's a bit longer between chapters :-)

“Okay Ella, what have we got?” Chloe asked, stepping back into the men’s bathroom. It had not taken long to get the crew here after Chloe had gotten her bearings and called it in. It had taken a while for them to get all their pictures taken and any evidence collected from around the body though. Ella looked up from the body that she was studying, now sprawled out on the bathroom floor. She pulled her earbuds out and looked back down at the body.

“Victim's name is Aaron Spelling, 26.” Ella said with a grimace before she looked back up at Chloe. “He was stabbed 8 times,” She said looking back at the body as she pushed his already unbuttoned shirt aside. “The fatal wound was to the heart. Based on the bruising I'm fairly sure it was the first wound. You can see by the blood spatter on the wall that he bled a lot when they removed the weapon to make the other stab wounds.” Ella said and Chloe squinted just a little and knelt down next to Ella.

“Is that... a heart?” She asked, her voice was wary as she traced the shape of the stab wounds in the air above the body.

“That’s what it looks like to me,” Ella said nodding her head. Ella’s eyes went wide as she looked from the body to Chloe. “This is the ‘Cupid Killer’ isn’t it?”

“It looks like it could be,” Chloe said looking out the door towards where Lucifer had his brother and brother-in-law towards the bar. “This is going to get complicated.” 

“Who is that with Lucifer?” Ella asked following Chloe's gaze.

“Lucifer's brother, apparently,” Chloe said as she stood up. Why had he never mentioned this other brother? Had they had a falling out? She knew Lucifer wasn’t the kind of man to be upset about the fact that his brother was gay, so what could it be?

“How many brothers does he have?” Ella asked and Chloe sighed and shrugged. 

“Is that everything?” Chloe asked and Ella started to nod her head then remembered something and stopped.

“Oh!” She said shaking her head as she reached into her bag. “I pulled this off the body.” She said holding up an evidence bag with a single hair inside. “Pretty sure it’s synthetic, but I won't know for sure till I get it back to the lab.” 

“So, a wig?” Chloe asked and Ella nodded her head. That fit with all the evidence they had of the ‘Cupid Killer’ so far.

“Blonde by the looks of it.” Ella confirmed and Chloe looked over her notes and nodded. She left Ella to finish up her work and started out towards Lucifer but Dan stepped out in front of her. 

“Some of the guys are saying it's the ‘Cupid Killer’,” he said as she looked passed him to Lucifer. She looked over at him when he touched her arm. “Is it?”

“It’s looking that way, yeah,” She said nodding her head. 

“You’ll be working with Detective Willard then, that’s his case.” Dan told her with a look over his shoulder at Lucifer. He turned back to look at her and she nodded her head.

“Yeah I know,” She told him. “We’ve worked together before.” She looked back over at Lucifer who was now arguing with his brother about something, though he was smiling so it wasn’t too heated. “Look Dan, I have interviews to conduct,” She told him before she walked around him towards Lucifer.

“Why would you tell them that?” Crowley was saying as she approached and Lucifer all but beamed. Crowley looked at her then back to Zira with a shake of his head. Told who what? Chloe wondered as she stepped up next to them.

“Detective,” He greeted her and she watched as both Crowley and Zira turned towards her with an odd look on their faces. “What can we do for you?”

“I’d like to ask your brother some questions,” She said looking over at Crowley and Zira. “You said they were in the club, did either of you see anything suspicious?” 

“Crowley,” Zira whispered, reaching over and taking his arm with a worried look on his face. Crowley covered his hand and squeezed it.

“It’s okay angel,” He said then winced just a little and her eyes focused on him. 

“Angel?” She asked and he sighed. 

“Nickname,” He told her softly then took a deep breath. “Yes we saw something. I was dancing, Zira was sitting there,” he said gesturing back towards the benches without looking over his shoulder. “The... victim... sat down next to Zira, he was getting hands with him, after Zira told him to back off. Had his hand half way up his thigh.” His voice was getting a little rough as he got aggravated all over again, but it was a normal anger, not a ‘devil inside my head’ anger. Zira put his free hand on Crowley's back and rubbed it soothingly. “I may have… overreacted a little.” He said and Lucifer barked out a laugh.

“A little? You had him a foot off the ground!” Lucifer said as his laughter died out at the seething look on Crowley’s face.

“Yes thank you,” Zira said with a bit of a bite in his voice. Was there a bit of tension between them? Then what Lucifer had said about Crowley picking the victim up registered and she looked back over at Crowley with a slightly skeptical eye.

“ _ You _ picked him up?” Chloe asked a little taken back. The guy had to have at least 50 pounds on him. 

“I’m stronger than I look,” Crowley muttered with a shrug. “I put him down-

“Dropped him,” Lucifer cut in and Crowley went on like he hadn’t spoken.

“And we were getting ready to leave when Maze showed up,” He told her, leaving out the threats and such. “She told me Lucifer wanted to know if we’d like to meet him up in his penthouse. I er… I actually didn’t know this was his place. We haven’t seen each other in… a very long time.” He finished and Chloe nodded her head. 

“Did you have a falling out?” Chloe asked and Lucifer bit back another laugh. 

“Not… not really,” Crowley said with a shrug and Lucifer looked over at him. “Life just took us in... different directions.”

“Okay, did you call him that, ‘Angel’ while this was going on?” She asked and Crowley’s face fell and he nodded. He looked upset about it, was he worried about Zira already? She hadn’t even got to the worrying part yet.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” She watched as Zira squeezed his arm and Crowley looked down at him. “Sorry Angel,” he muttered and Zira shook his head.

“None of this is your fault,” Zira whispered and Chloe found herself smiling. They were obviously very in love with each other, it was sweet. She looked over and noticed that Lucifer was watching them quite closely. Was that fondness on his face? He’d never looked at Amenadiel like that before, had he been closer to Crowley? And what had their mother been thinking with these names?

“I need you two to stay in town for a while,” She told them as she closed her notebook and Zira’s eyes snapped to her. And suddenly he no longer seemed sweet and comforting, his face was fierce and commanding.

“You can’t possibly think Crowley hurt that man,” He demanded, and Chloe almost took a step back. “He may have overreacted but he was acting in defense of me,” he told her hotly and she shook her head and held her hands up in surrender.

“No, no I don't, timeline doesn’t add up, you two were in the penthouse when he was killed,” She told them reassuringly and she could see the tension in Zira drain out a little. 

“But?” Lucifer said, drawing the word out a little. “What aren’t you saying detective?” he asked and she shot him a look then looked back at them.

“We have reason to believe he was killed by a serial killer, so far they’ve killed 7 people,” She told them in a tight voice. “They pick someone, we’re not sure how or why yet, there’s no real pattern, then they kill people they feel threatens their ‘relationship’ with that person, before ultimately killing that person.” She told them all, Zira nodded his head when she finished and waited for her to continue but Crowley was the first one to understand where this was all going and he looked from her to Zira with understanding in his eyes. 

“They’ve picked Zira, haven’t they?” He asked quietly and Chloe nodded her head.

“If this is him, then yes, it would seem that way,” She told them. She expected fear in his face, had expected slight panic and worry, but what she saw was a fierce protectiveness and anger. 

“Which means you are a potential victim,” She told Crowley and Zira’s hand on Crowley’s arm tightened and he shrugged.

“What are they going to do to me angel?” He asked looking over at him and Zira rolled his eyes. Though Crowley softened when he saw the genuine worry in Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“You should take this seriously Crowley,” Chloe told him and his eyes jerked back up to her. 

“Yes you should,” Zira agreed hotly and Crowley sighed and nodded his head. Zira was right, just because he was stronger then a human didn’t mean he couldn’t get the jump on him, and if he were to get discorporated... He looked to Lucifer and took a deep breath and nodded his head again.

“Right, yeah, course, very seriously.” He told her, his voice a bit more serious now. 

“I guess that means you're staying with me,” Lucifer said as he clapped his hands together with a smile.

“That won't be necessary Luci, we have a hotel.” Crowley told him and Lucifer looked over at him with a smile. His face took on his ‘What do you desire’ look as he looked at his brother. 

“Oh little brother, I  _ insist _ ,” He told him and Crowley’s eye twitched just a little and he sighed. Zira recognized the compulsion Lucifer had put into the words, not enough for blind obedience, but enough to make it a bit harder for Crowley to say ‘no’. 

“Fine,” He told him through gritted teeth and Lucifer nodded his head. Chloe watched as Zira looked between the two of them and wondered how well Zira knew Lucifer, had they just met? She had so many questions, maybe she could still talk Lucifer into dinner, so she could get some answers, away from the case.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, our poor boys! And Crowley doesn't even know about Mum yet! Things are getting interesting! I love comments so don't be shy!
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell at me on [tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saunteringfromgrace) about my story or just Good Omens or writing in general I'd love to chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love long reviews so much! Kudos are awesome too!


End file.
